United Coalition of Prasayan Worlds
= Description of Race The Prasayan race is a collection of humanoid, reptillian organisms of a height of, on average, 8-10 feet for males, and 7-9 feet for females. They are naturally armored with a flexible hide that can deflect some blows. However, this hide is useless to the piercing nature of modern weapons. Your average male will weigh around 200 kilograms, and will be able to lift 400 kilograms. Your average female will weigh around 170 kilograms, and at best, will lift 250 kilograms. 'Economy' The UCPR, along with its houses, uses a command style economy, in which the houses control all resources, control all production and control all workforce. Houses may give out certain permits to give corporations access to resources, however said corporations are taxed. Social Systems and Military Behavior The Prasayan race is hardened by centuries of constant civil warfare, and thus, are determined to continue to stand united as one government. Gluttony and waste of resources is frowned upon extremely, to the case of where fat people are denied from most jobs, including, but not limited to public government positions and the military. Government The Prasayan race, at the moment, has an interesting system of government. Each planet is controlled by three houses, who each have a settlement as a fief. Each house is responsible for proper management of their settlement. On a planet, a certain house may come to power above all others. This house is responsible for managing the planet and it's resources, and "supervising" the other houses on the planet. This position is called the High Lord. There are three houses on Acelyos/Acella and three on Carthoid. There is also one in the Kunar Belt, that manages a station. These seven houses gather frequently in order to make decisions for the good of the UCPR, and elect one of the houses to be "Emperor" of the UCPR. Currently, the emperor of the UCPR is High Lord of Acelyos, Mon'Tak Chukapuk of House Dromi. Each house has it's own military, and all houses are expected to cooperate in case of a threat. Military For military organization, go to Prasayan Deployment Information. Ground Warfare Ground warfare is an art perfected by centuries of warfare in Acelyos. Currently, ground warfare is based on five types of units. Infantry, Armored, Aircraft and Orbital Support. Infantry is the main backbone of the Prasayan ground force, equipped with laser weaponry and synthetic implants in order to enhance aspects such as targeting, communication of information, reflexes and in rare, extreme cases, internal exoskeletons and artificial muscles in order to enhance strength in order to carry heavier weapons. For more details on weaponry, see Prasayan Military Technology. However, with the advent of BattleNet, organic infantry is slowly being outdated by the use of automatons. By order of Prasayan law, all synthetic implants must be authorized for input by the said person receiving input of synthetics. However, this does not restrict certain military units and positions from requiring said implants. Armored''' is the spearhead of ground warfare. All modern Prasayan armored units can be managed by a crew, or by the BattleNet Supervisory Semi-Sentinent A.I in order to assist targeting implants. Armored units are divided into two categories. ''Artillery, ''with the task of supporting advancing infantry and spearhead divisions through long-range fire support on the battlefield. Most, if not all, of the Artillery is automatons managed by BattleNet. ''Spearhead, ''the direct, heavy combat unit of the armored unit, is designed to pierce enemy lines through heavy offensive and defensive capabilities. '''Aircraft is the direct support unit of the Prasayan ground warfare military. Most aircraft double both as an orbital strike craft used in space warfare, and a ground support craft used in ground warfare. ALL '''aircraft are automatons managed by BattleNet. Air units provide support to ground units in one of two ways; bombing enemy fortifications and transporting infantry and light armored craft to the battlefield where a Quantum Bridge is not operational. ''Orbital Support is, possibly, the most important of the four. On defensive planets, military installations orbiting said planet could fire extremely heavy energy weapons into key targets, annihilating them and allowing the actual ground force to go through. Orbital support can also deploy the 'Mobile Command Center (MCC) 'via drop pod, allowing the critical usage of BattleNet on the battlefield. Without BattleNet, the Prasayan war machine is ''crippled. '''Space Warfare Prasayan space warfare tactics and equipment are relatively new, and is in rapid development. Currently, the Prasayan fleet numbers thousands of warships. Each house has a fleet to defend its holdings. For more about each class of ship, read Prasayan Military Technology History (Earth Years) Prehistoric Times Little is known about these times, except for the fact that the Prasayan race evolved into their organic form, and shortly after, the invention of medieval technologies such as the use of metals for armor and weapons, basic mechanical machines (think of a cart or a wagon) and the applied use of agriculture. At this point, Prasayan society was organized into thousands of tribal groups across Acelyos, their home planet. War and bloodshed was common. Year 0 - 1000 As humanity clashed with swords and spear, the Prasayans had already reached the industrial revolution, with the invention of the steam engine, factories and farming machines began to appear. The tribal groups were no more, and the Prasayan race was now organised into approximately three hundred (the specific number is not known) nations, although organised society was in effect, war and bloodshed was still common along these nations. Major Events in Year 0 - 1000 1097 The first steam engines are invented, however, it will be a very long time before they are used throughout the world. 1182 The steam engine is now widely used, and applied for large scale machines used for logistics and agriculture. This significantly increases the quality of life in most nations. 1248 Population reaches a peak throughout Acelyos due to the majority of the population now having access to plenty of food comparable to the royalty of the early 11th century. With the global population of Prasayans reaching approximately five hundred million. The steam engine is now widely used across all areas of Acelyos, and machines of war begin to form. 1348-1492 (The Extermination of Prasayans) Exactly a century after the first machines of war invented by the steam engine, global warfare erupts, with approximately 250 "nations" involved in the war, among three unions. At the beginning of the war, the population is eight hundred million. At the end, population decreases to a mere 143 million. Many nations are annihilated. The number of nations in Acelyos is approximately >30, with each nation occupying a vast swath of land, and being a true "superpower" 1423-1483 (The Great Technological Boom) Decades later, the Prasayan race is mostly healed, and with the vast amount of resources each nation occupies, significant scientific advances are made. Electricity is discovered. 1927 In what is known as historians as the "Dumb Ages", it seems that the Prasayans had made nearly no technological advances since 1483. Somehow, there are no historical documents between 1483-1927. Historians cannot explain this phenomenon. However, nuclear fusion, then mere months later, nuclear weapons are discovered 1948-1949 (The Radioactive War) In the year 1948, the population is nearly nine billion. In the year 1949, the population is three hundred thousand. Following the globalization of nuclear weapons, all the nations wage war against one another, and a massive nuclear winter unfolds. Scientific advances are destroyed. Most areas of the planet are rendered near-uninhabitable. Mother Acelyos has been nuked to near-death. 2000-Present 2000-2400 Due to the massive nuclear winter, historical documents have been lost. Historians believe that these are times of massive tribal, barbaric warfare in an order to secure what is left of the resources in Acelyos. 2401 Historical documents appear. A nation calling themselves The Guardians ''emerge. Historical evidence suggests that this is the first nation in Acelyos to fully control the planet. Historical estimates include the following. Population: About five hundred million. Technology: All aspects are identical to pre-warfare, or inferior, except warfare. Warfare technology has greatly improved, now seeing automatons wage warfare, Prasayan infantry troops are inferior to these machines of war. These automatons seem to be powered with ''tiny nuclear reactors, and they receive commands from a heavily fortified fortress equipped with a supercomputer. Social aspects: The guardians control all lands of the planet, automatons are portrayed as acting as both the police and the military. Civil unrest is common, and the automatons seem to impose martial law. 2402 (The Civil War) Civil war erupts in Acelyos, with full-scale warfare between the technologically inferior Prasayan infantry rebels and the automatons of The Guardians. 2404 (Beginning of our Great Nation) As war continues in the land, sea and air, the majority of the rebels organize themselves into the ancestor of our great nation, ''The Coalition of Prasayan Peoples. ''The war continues throughout Acelyos, through no one dares to use nuclear weaponry again. 2406 (The End of the War) In what is known as the Great Raid, a group of three heroes storm the heavily fortified fortress that controls all of the automatons, and implode it with nuclear charges. These three heroes would later form the governing body that is the three great houses. This is the only known use of nuclear weapons throughout the war. The guardians' automatons are shut down, and The Coalition of Prasayan Peoples prevail. 2406-2481 (The Great Recovery) After the end of the war, our great nation goes into a state of recovery. Nearly all resources are deployed to organze the Prasayan race and create logistical lines to deliver resources. Using modern radiation scrubbing technology, what is left of the radiation after five hundred years of war is scrubbed to the best of our abilities. Millions of citizens are put to hard work in order to convert the barren lands into settlements and farmland, many are put to overwork, and some go as far to die of exhaustion, or starvation due to lack of resources in what is left of Acelyos. Civil unrest is prevented, as none of the people want an another civil war. Coincidentally, this event is similar to the "Great Step Forward" initiated by Mao Zedong in Earth history. 2500-Present 2513 (TIER 3) The first space launch is conducted unmanned to deploy a satellite in order to gather data of outer space. 2515 The first MANNED space launch is conducted to the moon of Acelyos, Acella. The mission is a failure, with the spacecraft exploding shortly after launch, taking the lives 139 crewmen. This sparks controversial debate in manned space missions. 2516-2538 (To the stars!) Although, during this time, there is much controversy regarding manned space missions, unmanned space missions are still a free debate. In 2516, unmanned space missions are allowed by law for private figures and corporations. This results in a dramatic advance for satellite technology, with over 800 functional satellites in orbit by 2538. 2547 The first manned space launch in 32 years is conducted, with a nuclear-powered vessel crewed by 28. The destination is the moon, and the mission is to set up a permanent base of operations to study the moon. The mission is a success, and 28 crewmen land safely on Acella, and set up a base of operations, or "Moon Base" Automatons, capable of spaceflight through chemical fuels are dispatched back and forth to trade research samples and supplies. 2552 Manned space missions are legalized for private corporations. Asteroid mining is also legalized in the Kunar belt, an asteroid belt a short distance from Acelyos. Asteroid mining provides a huge benefit to the economy, bringing in resources to the near-deprived resources of Acelyos. The moon base has expanded, with no deaths nor injuries so far, the population of the moon base has expanded to 33, with the birth of five "Space Babies" 2554-2556 (The Tiny Rebellion) A large group of religious extremists rebel against the goverment of Acelyos, sparking a civil war that would last four years. Although the war is put down rather quickly by the united force of the three great houses, this forces new ways of military tactics and thinking, eventually leading to the modern Prasayan military, an armed force of cyborgs. 2569 (Achieving FTL Travel) (REACHING TIER 2) Scientists discover how to travel from planet to planet instantaneously with the help of device named the "Quantum Bridge" this requires an extremely costly and large gate device on both planets, however, once set up, the cost of travel is none, allowing free travel of both flesh and metal. This sparks up possibilities of planetary colonization and contact, specifically on the planet-moon Carthoid which is a mere three million km away from the habitable Acelyos, causing it to be partly habitable as well. 2570-2571 (The Colonization) A manned space crew of five thousand aboard twenty-five ships, and equipped with materials plenty enough to build a Quantum Bridge are sent to colonize Carthoid, which is inhabited by a group of primitive life forms that are of no intelligence, and cause no threat. The mission is a success, with a settlement being set up and a Quantum Bridge shortly thereafter. 2573 (Quantum Bridge on Acella) Although Acella is uninhabitable, it proves a worthwhile area of land to set up manufacturing facilities. A quantum bridge is sent there right away in order to achieve contact. Workers start immigrating to Acella to manuafacture goods, then they send them back to Acelyos. At this moment, three domed cities are formed in Acella, and each great house on Acelyos gets to have one. 2574-2601 (The Quantum Age) With asteroid mining, manufacturing on Acella, and a settlement on Carthoid, the Prasayan race renames itself our current name, "United Coalition of Prasayan Worlds" A private corporation discovers a mini-version of a Quantum Bridge, allowing instantaneous transportation of goods into anywhere, whether it be your home, a factory, or a goverment building. This becomes the holy grail of logistics, allowing the Prasayan race to flourish. The Quantum Bridge model is further improved, shaping a "Quantum Network" where you may travel to anywhere you want, whenever you want. Whether it be Carthoid, Acella, or back to anywhere on Acelyos. With this invention of logistics, knowledge is able to prosper, furthering development on various scientific topics such as medicine and space travel. A small Quantum Bridge '''is set up on the largest asteroid in the Kunar Belt, furthering asteroid mining efforts. However, a method of travelling to empty space through the Quantum Network is not yet discovered. '''2603 (Space Warfare) A controversial discussion spreads throughout the Prasayan race, discussing the nature of aliens, and hypothesizing that, since quantum travel is now possible, aliens will exist, and we must seek to defend ourselves from them. The discussion is small at first, but it spreads like wildfire, and soon, protests for creation of warships begin, and the government is forced to take action. The first fleet of Prasayan warships, equipped with heavy energy weapons used in ground warfare are mobilized. This is the first known instance of the government equipping weapons to spaceships. 2638 (FTL Technology) A scientist discovers a way of having material objects (specifically spaceships) travel faster than the speed of light by using a quantum generator inside the ship, and surrounding the ship with a quantum field, causing whatever is inside that forcefield to travel to a Quantum Bridge instantly. In order to utilize this method, research on Quantum Bridges in space begin to take place. 2642 By creating large space stations equipped with a giant, attached Quantum Bridge outside the space station, quantum bridges are developed. In space. These space stations also act as refueling/repair stations for warships and other vessels lost in space. 2701 First alien signals reach the Prasayan system. Immediate mobilization and mass production of Prasayan warships begin. 2702 Alien signals continue to blast through Prasayan worlds, causing mobilization and research of military equipment throughout Prasayan space. 2705 The UCPR continue back to their normal, economy-friendly ways, and stop expanding the military. 2709 The Present.